forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BadCatMan
Hi there. I'm new here though I've been working at the Star Trek wikia Memory Beta for about a year and a half. Now I've returned to my former love of the Forgotten Realms to develop some of my favourite areas, places I DM or have characters hail from. I have quite a lot of notes already made to work off. I started off with Uzurr. Please let me know how I go, any errors I make and so on. I know the ropes, checked the Help and policies, though the templates, policies and practical issues are certainly different here. Thanks! -- BadCatMan 11:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Moonlit Tower BadCat, I just like pages to be organized... there are a lot of hardworking editors on this wiki and they ALL have their own crazy obsessions :) I guess are you asking do you have to add in sections or that those sections do not look right on Moonlit Tower... the Tower of Twilight is one of my favorite edits so far... So overall... I hope the page set up is nice... but if you don't approve, feel free to change... I make it appoint to only edit once and if someone doesn't like... I leave it alone :) Welcome aboard and keep up the great work! Darkwynters 03:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I've seen crazy obsessions... :S No, it's not a problem. I just wondered if it was an organisational rule here. I'm a pretty fussy and neat editor myself, but usually don't make extra sections unless I have a few paragraphs worth of material for each one (if the heading's bigger than the text then the text can look a bit lost). But no, it looks fine. -- BadCatMan 03:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate image uploaded Thanks for the addition to my talk page, and welcome to the wiki. I am curious, as here we can take nothing to be true unless the source material says so, as to whether there is something somewhere that says the GHotR image is a depiction of a disguised Storm Silverhand? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :It's very explicit. On page 127 of Grand History of the Realms, there's an Ed Greenwood piece, "1246: The First Bombards Thunder". There, it says: ::"I turned in time to see her complete the last flickering gestures of a complicated and unfamiliar casting. The air whirled into silver sparks that hid Storm from me for a breath or two. When they faded, a striking but quite different woman stood before me, mantled in green, with a scabbarded sword at her hip. ::"Subtle," Elminster said sardonically. "Very subtle." ::Storm shrugged. "This is what Orparra Lyraven looks like." :And on the previous page, the anointed knight image appears, with the caption "Storm Silverhand completes her magical guise for investigating Lantan." She's meant to be a "scantily clad entertainer" rather than a chainmailed warrior, but either Greenwood tried to fit the description to the image, or someone tried to fit the image to the description (unlike GHotR's other art problems). That image was once an anointed knight, is Storm in heavy disguise, and is now a loose depiction of Orparra Lyraven. -- BadCatMan 23:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thallastam Nice work on Thallastam and the accompanying articles. It's a great article to read and well referenced! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 11:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I was very satisfied with it. The Ilbratha page today reminded me of the character and inspired to write him up. I'm especially proud since I suggested a Tome of Battle connection to Thallastam and Swords Pool to Eytan Bernstein on the old WotC forums. :D -- BadCatMan 12:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Years, decades, centuries, millennia You have an interesting idea about this. The issue is that suppose we have a page for 1370s DR and then also a page for 1370 DR, 1371 DR, 1372 DR, etc. What information would go where? Also, we tend to use years as "edition markers", so rather than saying "this event happened in 3rd edition D&D", we'd say "this happened around 1372 DR". Often it's not terribly important when an event happened, as long as it's distinguishable from the 1e and 4e timelines (as 2e-3.5e were all pretty close on the timeline). There's definite scope for improvement on the current system, which was conceived at a time when we had fewer than 1000 articles and nobody was really sure where this wiki was going! Perhaps make a forum topic out of this and invite input from the other editors? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 12:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose something like "1370s DR" would contain links to 1370, 1371, etc, as well as a few key events (a heck of a lot of them, but yeah) and general trends, and regular time-line stuff we can't confidently fit on a year page, due to being unknown or an estimate. For example: "1370s DR: The Nine Swords Company was reformed at Swords Pool circa 1375 DR." :Alright, thanks. I'll think about it and see if I need/want to go further on it (making a zillion time-line pages won't be fun). -- BadCatMan 13:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Procampur Great job on this page BCM! And more footnotes than a bugbear has fleas :) —Moviesign 14:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ha! I'm not done yet! Thanks, I'm on a quest to bring the Vast to life, and Procampur was the first place I DMed, so it's always been my favourite locale. Hey, good work sorting out all those planes too. -- BadCatMan 00:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::My first real contributions (before I knew we were supposed to write in past tense) were on Ravens Bluff since I have the old sourcebooks, but got sidetracked with other things. I'll get back to it eventually unless you want to tackle it. Let me know if me or any of my sources (see User:Moviesign) can help.—Moviesign 04:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, but I've got access to most things myself. Unfortunately, Ravens Bluff is a bit like Waterdeep, with four or so sourcebooks to its name and so massively detailed it would be a major project all by itself. I don't have any plans to tackle it yet. -- BadCatMan 04:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Opara Rendril BadCat, I have posted the question to FW and hopefully he will respond, because I have seen the names categorized both ways and I think the wiki needs to have one way of doing it :) Just want to get back at you! Darkwynters 15:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ta. I'll chime in on FW's page. -- BadCatMan 15:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) BadCat, Please do!! If he says to add the names to the categories, I have no problem... it just makes it confusing when organizing :) Darkwynters 15:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorting for individuals Since you contributed on my talk page, I thought it best to move the discussion to Forum:Sort categories for individuals, if you'd like to take a look! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 17:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) explanation for the deletion of Tsurlagol Tsurlagol As you noted, the original version of the Tsurlagol article was plagiarized. Though you've since redone the page, states that the article needs to be deleted ("because altering the article will leave the plagiarized text in the article history and this is not a complete enough removal"), and I've just added to the article. To save your hard work, I've copied the current iteration of the page into your sandbox page. You can easily just copy it over again once one of the administrators gets around to deleting it. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I was wondering how to deal with that. In future, I'll try to put deletion tags on any plagiarized articles I find before updating them. ::I also worked on Procampur, though that was originally copied from a variety of sourcebooks and the Rand's Travelogue series. I'll go deal with that. ::Thanks. I actually still have my working Word document for later expansion, so I'm not worried it here. -- Infoboxes BadCat... I just wanted to show you the forum where admin Fw190a8 decided we should put in-text citations in the infoboxes: Forum:Sources in infoboxes... much like the Thoyana Jorgadaul page... Great job on the wiki, BTW :) Darkwynters 06:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I know that, and have done it for most of my articles, I think (I'm even trying to promote it on another wikia, having learned it here). But on Swords Pool (village) and Swords Pool (pool), your extra citations in the boxes seemed a little excessive: all the information in them was coming from the same source. There's also the bit in Forgotten Realms Wiki:Infoboxes about "You must provide a citation for each fact presented in an infobox that is subject to being called into question." I assumed that general location, like the name, was one of those facts that could be safely assumed to be self-evident. :Eh, potatoes, potatoes, Drizzt, Drizzit. :D I have no problem with it if you want to put them back. :Thanks. It was nice working with you. :) -- BadCatMan 08:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you please tell me how my leviathan post is plagiarized? and how I can fix it so its not up for deletion? I think its not fair seeing as how the other leviathan post is allowed to stay, they're both linked to the same creature, a real , legitimate creature from D&D.